


Opposites (attract)

by hope_calaris



Series: Unaware!verse [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/pseuds/hope_calaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course she’d seen him. Everybody had seen him. You didn’t go to a party and didn’t see James T. Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites (attract)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The moment unicorns are real, Bones and Kirk are gonna make out on the big scree

“I don’t get it.” Ria’s voice, with all the alcohol she had drunk sounding even more like a singsong, nearly vanished in the music filling the whole floor when she set next down to her.

“Huh?”

“Gosh, Kyoko, just look!” Ria pointed in the general direction of the dancing mass and Kyoko had trouble spotting whatever Ria wanted her to see.

“Huh?”

“Gosh, you’re drunk, aren’t you?” Ria laughed, but with her species it sounded more like an aria. “Don’t you see Kirk?”

Kyoko frowned. Of course she’d seen him. Everybody had seen him. You didn’t go to a party and didn’t see James T. Kirk.

“Tht’s a stup’d quest’n,” she murmured. “So, Kirk’s here … woah, news.”

“It’s not that he’s here.”

“Need mor’ drinks t’make s’nse.” Ria laughed again and patted her back. Sometimes Kyoko really hated her roommate with a passion.

“He’s here with McCoy!” Ria sounded genuinely excited and pointed in another direction.

”And?” Kyoko knew him a little bit from some xenobiology courses they had taken together. She lifted her head from her knees and really, there he stood. Casually leaning against the wall, nonchalantly observing the dancing mass.

“I never let you drink again, that’s for sure.” Ria shook her head and took a sip from her drink. Kyoko looked down into her own cup, which was unfortunately empty. “McCoy. Kirk. Kirk and McCoy. Here. Together!” Ria exclaimed.

“You wanna threesom’?”

“And – what?” Ria looked at her like she was crazy and wasn’t that just unfair? Then she started to get this dreamy look and her eye color changed into warm amber. “Of course I’d want, who doesn’t? McCoy is all gruffly and broad shoulders and Kirk is like _whoaaah_ , you know?” Kyoko nodded, she knew exactly what her roommate meant. “But sadly,” Ria sighed, “it will never happen.”

“Kir’ wouldn’t min’.”

“Oh, he would. He doesn’t seem the type to share,” Ria said with conviction in her voice.

“Th’n take jus’ Kir’.” She didn’t see the problem. Kirk had a reputation, Ria looked hot enough when she wanted and from the way Kirk had made his rounds the whole evening he didn’t seem averse to the idea of taking someone home tonight. Probably discussed his choices with McCoy right now from the look of it, with his arm casually slung around the doctor’s shoulders.

“Sometimes, you’re so sweet.” Ria sounded like she talked to a pet.

“Hate you.”

“Naah, you love me. I let you copy all my notes on engineering.”

“Still.”

“Kirk wouldn’t share McCoy. And McCoy surely wouldn’t share Kirk.”

“Huh?” Kyoko blinked and stared at her roommate. Surely she hadn’t just implied what she’d heard.

“Gosh, don’t you see it?” Ria sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which brought Kyoko to the question how much exactly Ria had to drink since the beginning of the party. “I mean, I don’t get it, but it’s obvious.”

“You drunk?”

“No, sweetie, but you are.”

“But … but … “

“Sorry to ruin your fantasy.”

Kyoko squinted her eyes and looked closer at McCoy and Kirk, who were obviously deep in conversation, Kirk’s arm still around the doctor. Both were smiling.

“Nobody ever touches McCoy,” Ria pointed out. “He’s just not the type, you know, but with Kirk? That guy is all over his body and McCoy seems to enjoy every freaking minute of it. He’s more relaxed with Kirk around.”

“But … nooo.” Kyoko totally didn’t just whine.

“Kirk got his reputation the first year on the Academy. This year? Haven’t heard of one single conquest since he’s been in the hospital.”

“But – he’s flirt’n!”

Ria rolled her eyes. “It’s still Kirk we’re talking about. He probably can’t stop flirting as much as he can’t stop breathing.”

“Still rud’.”

“Naah, he’s coming back to McCoy all the time. Like every fifteen minutes.”

“Stalker.”

“It’s just the truth. And they’re together … all the time.”

Once again Kyoko looked longingly into her emtpy cup, whishing she was more drunk for this revelation. Out of nowhere Ria produced two cups filled with Andorian Sunrises, giving her one. “Here, to make it easier.” She smiled with compassion. “I came too late as well.”

“Still sucks.”

“I hear you.”

 _\- fin_


End file.
